


It Could Be Wetter

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Play, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Piss, Watersports, diaper change, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark has his own Opinions about wasting stuff. Including diapers. Tyler disagrees.





	It Could Be Wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charliezard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charliezard).



> Happy birthday, Adda! I love you! 
> 
> Edited by the ever lovely Angel!

Tyler walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by Mark standing up, with Chica on two legs, her paws on his shoulders.

"Who's the best girl? Who's my best girl? Who do I love more than any human has any capacity to love?" 

"Y'know," Tyler said from behind Mark, "I'd be a bit insulted, if I was easier to insult."

"Gah!" Mark bellowed, which startled Chica, who got down and went off to do whatever it was that she did. 

He put his hand over his chest, to feel his heart racing, and he panted. 

"Jesus Christ, Tyler, you are _quiet_." Mark turned around to look at Tyler, one hand dramatically over his heart, and Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Tyler said slowly, "I don't think you've been drinking enough water today."

Mark, who had a feeling where this was going, blushed and looked down at his feet.

He would have pressed his thighs together, but that was... a bit hard, at present. 

"Are you wet, Mark?" Tyler's voice was sweet, and it was bland. 

Tyler was very good at doing bland. 

It was a bit unsettling sometimes. 

"What? Of course not," Mark said, and he laughed.

The diaper was so wet that the only thing keeping it from falling off of his ass was the fact that he was wearing a pair of shorts.

Mark knew this.

Tyler knew this.

Mark knew that Tyler knew.

But did Tyler know that Mark knew that Tyler knew?

... probably, although at this point Mark was getting a bit discombobulated. 

"You think any of your viewers noticed you were wearing your... special underwear?"

Tyler's voice kept being bland, as he went to rummage around in the fridge. "We've got mac and cheese, and we've got three cans of peas. Want to mix them together?"

"Why not just have mac and cheese?" Mark tried to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Because you can't live on mac and cheese alone," said Tyler, "and you need vegetables."

Mark was pouting.

... goddamn Tyler, putting him into headspace at the drop of a goddamn hat, giving Mark that all knowing look of his.

It was a look that said _We both know what's going to happen, but I'll let you hold on to what you think of as your dignity for at least a little bit longer._

It went straight to Mark's dick - maybe it was a good thing the diaper was as wet as it was - the wet padding surrounded his dick, keeping his erection from being too obvious. 

"Speaking of," said Tyler, "do you need a new diaper?"

Mark blushed, from his scalp to his chest. 

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well," said Tyler, and he moved closer, so that he was in Mark's space, "you know how vegetables help move things around inside your belly, right?" He was putting on his condescending voice, and oh god, but that was... doing thing to Mark.

"I know," Mark said quickly. "I know how digestion works." 

"Well," said Tyler, "are you wet?"

"What's that got to do with digestion?"

"Digestion is related to bathroom stuff," Tyler pointed out, in his best reasonable voice.

"Well, yeah," said Mark, "but I don't... use them for that kind of bathroom stuff."

Tyler kept looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right," he said slowly. "It's for peeing. Did you pee?"

"I mean, I probably have, throughout the... course of my life."

Mark was being evasive. 

He knew was being evasive. 

He wasn't sure how to turn that off.

Or if he even wanted to. 

"I know you've peed over the course of your life," Tyler said. "I've changed you often enough."

Mark's cock twitched in the diaper, and he blushed. 

"I'm asking," Tyler said, "if you peed today."

"I must have," Mark said. 

"So that means you need a new diaper," Tyler supplied.

"Well, yes, okay, I probably do," said Mark. "But not yet? This one isn't as... saturated as it could be."

He bit back a snicker when he saw Tyler roll his eyes.

Mark didn't like "wasting" diapers, and as far as he was concerned, if it wasn't basically wet to the point of nearly leaking, it was a waste to throw it out. 

"Well," said Tyler, "it's a good thing that I'm your Daddy then, huh? Since it's my job to make sure that you're wet enough, right?"

Mark opened his mouth to say something, and then Tyler was crouching in front of him, grabbing the waistband of Mark's shorts and pulling them down, leaving Mark in just his wet, drooping diaper. 

"Mark," Tyler said, looking up at Mark and raising an eyebrow, "you're wet."

"I'm not as wet as I could be, though," said Mark.

"You're right," said Tyler, and he stood up. "You're not as wet as you _could_ be."

The diaper was already starting to droop, without the support of the shorts.

"So you'll let me stay in it?"

"You're gonna get a rash, buddy," said Tyler, and he was... fishing his dick out?

The hell?

Tyler was still pretty soft, and he was... putting his cock down the front of the diaper? 

What the heck?

Tyler widened his stance, and his face went a little dreamy, his breath coming in slow and deep. 

"Tyler, what are you - _Tyler_!" 

Tyler was pissing. 

Tyler was pissing on Mark's penis, down into the diaper, and the diaper was leaking, right down Mark's legs, and Mark was getting harder, his cock throbbing like a broken tooth.

"You said it wasn't wet enough," said Tyler, in a conversational tone of voice. "I'm making it wetter."

"I mean, yeah, you're getting it wetter, but... it's not my piss."

"Did it have to be your piss?"

"I didn't think it'd be _your_ piss," Mark said, his words verging on something like hysterical.

"You should have specified," was all that Tyler said, wiping his dick on the one dry bit bit of the diaper (the part right under Mark's navel) and putting it back in his pants. "Now. How about we put you in a new one?"

"I'm sure it could take a bit more," Mark said defensively.

Tyler look a few steps back, then opened his arms wide, grinning like a goof.

"Come to Daddy, Marky!"

Mark stuck his tongue out at Tyler, but he took a step.

And the diaper fell down, making a noise a bit like a water balloon popping.

Piss splashed across Mark's ankles, leaving Mark's dick hard and wet, pointing towards his chin.

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"It can still take some more, huh?" 

His voice was deadpan.

Mark blushed. 

"It could," he said defensively.

"Well," said Tyler, "it won't." 

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the daddy, and I'm in charge," Tyler said, as if that was a viable answer.

"But -"

"That is your butt," Tyler agreed. "You are, in fact, butt naked, in the middle of our kitchen."

Mark blushed, staring down.

"So," said Tyler, "here's how it's gonna go down."

"You're gonna go down on me?" Mark perked up, smirking.

"Not until you've had a bath, and it's too early for bath time," said Tyler. "Although... wow, you do not smell as good as you could."

"Sub-optimal olfactory levels?"

"Something like that," said Tyler, and he rubbed his hands together. "You're gonna stay right there."

"Or?"

"Or I'll get the rope and hogtie you, then leave the baby down for tummy time the rest of the night." Tyler put on a simpering grin, and it made Mark wanna punch him a little bit. "You can have some yummy formula for dinner, and Daddy can have his own mac and cheese...."

"I'll stay here," Mark said, cowed. 

"Such a good boy," said Tyler, and then he disappeared down the hall. 

He came back a few minutes later, with the diaper bag and a big towel. 

"Let's get you out of that thing, hm?"

Mark nodded, and resisted the urge to put his thumb in his mouth. 

Tyler crouched in front of him.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," he told Mark, and Mark did as he was told, leaning against Tyler as he stepped out of the diaper, then let Tyler lie him on his back on the towel that had been spread out. 

Mark watched Tyler put the wet diaper in a plastic bag, then toss that into the trash, washing his hands, then getting on his knees, grabbing Mark's ankles and just... lifting his butt up.

He had a wipe in his other hand, and he wiped Mark's butt down, then found a new wipe, to wipe up Mark's balls, his cock, his groin.

The powder came next, and he rubbed it into Mark's groin and his thighs carefully; the powder was cold.

He was utterly ignoring Mark's erection, because of course he was.

"There we go," said Tyler, putting the clean diaper on Mark, then taping him in. He looked speculative for a minute, then grabbed another diaper, putting it under Mark, before pausing to cut a few strips in the front of the bottom diaper, so that it wouldn't leak.

Then he taped Mark into the second one.

"There we go," said Tyler, and he was grinning. 

He... really liked the Daddy thing, and Mark could tell, even without the tent that Tyler was pitching. 

"Now," said Tyler, and his face went soft, "you wanna color while Daddy makes dinner?" 

Mark nodded shyly, blushing, and he let Tyler help him up. 

His hands were gentle, but Mark blushed harder, because the two diapers were thick enough that Mark couldn't close his legs.

"Such a good boy," said Tyler, and he kissed Mark on the cheek.

As sweet as he was being, you would never believe that he had just pissed on Mark's dick.

Although every now and again, he'd shoot Mark this... look, and... okay, maybe it was believable. 

Mark could live with that.


End file.
